1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making decorative arrangements which are initially formed within a wet foam which is subsequently dried to establish a rigid foam within which a plurality of decorative elements are securely retained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the floral business, it is common to provide various sorts of decorative arrangements which may consist of (a) arrangements of fresh flowers or other fresh vegetation, such as ferns, for example, or (b) dried flowers or other types of dried vegetation, or (c) artificial flowers or other types of artificial vegetation with or without additional ornamental objects. It has also been known to provide various combinations of the foregoing.
It has been known to provide for decorative purposes within buildings and on porches and patios, combinations of living plants assembled in soil in a suitable container as in a “dish garden.” It has also been known to cut living plants and to provide arrangements which have a more limited life expectancy. Such arrangements may be as simple as cut flowers presented in a suitable vase containing water.
It has been known to employ preformed rigid resinous foam as a means for facilitating relative positioning of real or artificial flowers or plants, or combinations thereof, in creating a decorative arrangement. Among the problems encountered in connection with the use of such rigid foam, such as styrofoam, for example, is the difficulty in inserting stems of flowers into the foam without breaking the foam or the stems. It has also been known to employ picks which have a nail-like penetrating base at the lower end for penetrating the rigid foam and an upwardly open receptacle for receipt of the flowers. A further problem with such rigid foam arrangements is the fact that certain fragile flowers cannot be introduced into the foam without damage to the flowers. It is difficult, for example, to employ hydrangea or baby's breath with such materials. This inability serves to place a limit on artistic creativity and aesthetic benefits of the arrangement.
It has also been known to provide preformed rigid foam which can be soaked in water with fresh flowers being inserted into the foam. Suitable products for this purpose are those sold under the trade designation Ultrafoam or Oasis.
It has been known to create wreaths from any of the above-described materials through the use of a wire frame to which the decorative members are secured. One problem with such arrangements is that it is a very labor-intensive, time-consuming job. Such wreaths are frequently created by providing rigid foam within portions of the wreath frame and inserting wreath components into the rigid foam. It has also been known to use a hot melt glue to secure the decorative portions to the frame. Similarly, in making swags, a number of the foregoing difficulties have been encountered with the result being substantial investment of time in creating the arrangements and the relatively high cost due to the labor-intensive nature of the chore.
It has been known to provide an artificial plant in a large floor supported container by the introduction of foam into the container with or without other materials, such as underlying gravel, for example, in the pot for purposes of stabilizing the plant position within the pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,780 discloses a frame for supporting living plants. German patent 3042429 discloses a flower vase filled with rigid foam block which may be polyurethane foam cast into the case. Plants, twigs and other items may be secured within the foam. One of the problems with such foam is that more fragile plants, such as baby's breath, for example, require insertion of a pick into the foam with the hollow pick receiving the stem of the plant.
French patent 2454752 discloses placing a hardenable material within a container with pins inserted for reinforcement. Film is provided thereover to maintain the material in a soft condition. Removal of the film is said to permit insertion of stems of flowers and similar items into the material before it dries. The material is not highly visible in view of its being positioned within a container and having a plurality of flowers concealing the same.
French patent 2693092 discloses a process of first molding a block of chemical foam after which it is placed in a bath of wet plaster to provide a covering therearound. It has been known to provide various forms of vases containing materials into which plant material may be placed for decorative purposes. See Aquacotta literature.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for a method of simply and effectively creating decorative arrangements.